


and they will eat one another's flesh

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [25]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AKA a cryptd, Blanket Permission, Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, it doesn't last very long but IT HAPPENED, non-consensual cannibalism, preteen/young teen matt meets a sane and responsible adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: It means he knows whose flesh is in his plate, in his mouth, in his throat sliding to his stomach.





	1. Chapter 1

Matt meets Dominique Triquet in Father's Second Basement. 

Father has two basements. There's the Cages, where he locks Matt and Lola and leaves them to rot. There's the Second Basement, where he locks Matt and Lola with rapists ans pedophiles and serial killers and make them fight until only one of them is standing.

(Sometimes, Lola and Matt get to fight side by side. Sometimes, they have to fight each other, and the winner gets punished. They both go all out, always, both trying to keep the other safe.)

(They're _siblings_.)

(Sometimes, when Matt isn't fighting Lola, the sound of his enemies bones breaking, the noise they make when they hit the ground feels so _good_ he smiles.)

Matt meets Dominique Triquet in Father's Second Basement. He's a hitman.

He's the best adult Matt met in his five years with Father.   
(The most moral. The most responsible. The sanest, perhaps. The only one who should be allowed near children, certainly.)

(The only one who refused to fight him.)

"You're a kid! I won't fight a _kid_!"

He's not lying, but Matt is thirteen now, Matt has played Father's game for four years, and he doesn't hesitate to knock him out.

They have to fight again the following day, and there's something in Dominique's limp and hitched breath, in his cut skin and creaking bones, something that screams _torture_ with terrible familiarity.

(Sometimes, Matt wonders if it wouldn't be kinder to kill his opponents. But Dad wouldn't have wanted that, and God said _thou shall not kill_ , and it would be playing right into Father's hands.)

(If they want to die, they can do it themselves.)

Dominique, this time, just knocks himself out by hitting his head against the wall.

(Father is angry, and Matt knows they're all going to pay for this.)

\---

Matt is hungry. _Starving_.

(Three days without food will do that to you. He _knew_ he would be the one to pay.)

When Father finally tells him he can break his fast, Matt is so relieved he swears he could fly.

He's allowed a steak. It's not beef, nor pork, or anything Matt recognizes, but who cares? It's _food_!

(The taste isn't anything Matt recognizes, but it's still _familiar_ , and Matt knows he will be sick if he eats too fast, so he might as well try to place it.)

It takes Lola, sitting beside him to do her homeworks, and the smell of the fight still clinging to her skin, for Matt to figure it out.

(It's blood.)

It doesn't make sense. There's always blood in meat, so what makes this one so special? 

(It's human blood.)

Matt can't hear Dominique. He knows it means the man is dead.

(It means he knows _whose_ flesh is in his plate, in his mouth, in his throat sliding to his stomach.)

He can feel Father's attention on him, like a sticky layer of grim.

(He swallows the _bile_ and the revulsion, the horror that comes with the _understanding_ of what he's _doing_ , of what he's _eating_.)

"Is it good?" 

Matt smiles. 

"Delicious."


	2. Chapter 2

Dominique


End file.
